A technique of guiding a route using a sound image is conventionally disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Also disclosed is a technique of guiding a visual line of a driver to a point of gaze, which is recommended for a driver to gaze at during traveling, by localizing a sound image to the point of gaze (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).